The Future is Ours
by Singer1108
Summary: Ichigo tries to prove that Fortune Telling is a hoax by performing his own palm reading session with Rukia. IchiRuki.


"Call the number on your screen now to set up a palm reading session with Lyra the Chosen One. Are you brave enough to know your future?"

Rukia stared at the TV, her eyes slowly widening as the last night infomercial filled her head with ideas. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he quickly reached for the remote and shut the TV off.

"I can't believe people actually fall for that fortune telling crap." He said.

Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly at his comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just don't see why people pay these fakes to look at the lines on their hands and then lie to them about their futures."

"Why says they're lying? There are some things that can't be explained, Ichigo, who are we to say that fortune telling is fake?" Rukia asked sharply.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, I don't believe in it, alright? Fortune tellers are just con-artists. I could make up more believable fortunes than those so called 'chosen ones'."

Rukia smirked. "Really now? Alright then," she said, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Ichigo with her hand out. "If you think you're better, then prove it."

Ichigo stared at her hand and blinked. "You can't be serious."

Rukia nodded. "I'm dead serious. Let's see how much better you can do."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Give me you hand." He said, reaching for her small and delicate appendage. "Hm…well, it says here that you're not going to get much taller." He joked.

"Shut up!" Rukia said, punching him in the arm. "Get serious!"

"What do you want me to look for, then?"

"…tell me if I'll be rich in the future."

Ichigo stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"You are aware that you're a Kuchiki, right?"

"Yes, baka, I know that." She snapped.

"You're always going to be wealthy! Hello! You're nobility, remember?" he snapped back.

Rukia blushed. "Oh…right."

Ichigo chuckled, causing Rukia to blush more.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he stopped.

"Just what?"

"It was slightly cute, that's all." He said shyly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Um…anyway, what can you tell me about our next hollow battle?"

"Palm reading doesn't work that way, Rukia."

"You aren't a real fortune teller, so why does that matter?"

He shook his head as he stared at the lines in her hand.

"According to this squiggly line here, you're going to be well protected and will win the fight." He said.

"That sounds about right," she said with a small smile.

"Well, what next?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Tell me about my love life," she said suddenly, causing Ichigo to blush lightly.

"What do you want to know that for?" he asked.

"I wanna know if I'm going to die alone or not."

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Stop asking questions! Just 'read' my hand, oh chosen one."

"Okay, okay." He said. He picked up her hand again and studied it closely, memorizing every indent and pathway the lines made.

"Well, it says here that you're going to fall in love with a very powerful soul reaper." He said, softly tracing the lines on her palm with his finger.

"A powerful soul reaper, huh?" she said quietly, the swift but gentile movements of Ichigo's finger sending chills down her spine.

"That's what I'm seeing," he said, staring into her eyes.

"When will I meet him?"

"You already have." Ichigo said, curling her fingers in his.

Rukia stared at Ichigo, his amber eyes glistening beautifully in the dim lighting of the room. She wasn't stupid, she knew who he was talking about, and for once, he was right.

"How long before I fall in love with him?" she asked, playing along in Ichigo's game.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," he replied with a smile.

Carefully, Ichigo reached out and cupped her face, placing his forehead on hers, causing Rukia to lightly gasp. He lifted his head off of hers and looked deep into her large, violet eyes.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, her eyes shaking.

He smiled at her and removed his hand from her face only to entangle his fingers in her hair as he swiftly leaned in and kissed her, lingering only for a few seconds, then pulling away. Rukia's cheeks were a dark pink, her eyes still shaking.

"So, how'd I do?" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"The fortune telling, how'd I do?"

Oh, that. I thought you meant…"

"What? No, not that." He said with a laugh.

"Right," she replied with embarrassment.

"Well?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd say you were pretty spot on," she admitted.

"I just got lucky," he said, leaning back on the couch, his hands behind his head.

"You know, maybe you should have your own fortune telling commercial! You've got the gift, Ichigo."

He twitched. "Rukia…"

"You did pretty well for someone who doesn't believe in it," she teased.

"Everything I told you, you already knew. You knew about the money, you know I always go out of my way to protect you-"

"But what about the love part?"

"What about it?"

"I knew I was in love with you, yes, I'll admit that, but how did you know? I haven't told a soul. Not even Orihime."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just a lucky guess,"

"Ichigo…"

"Look, that's really it. I'm in love with you, and I didn't know how to tell you so I took a shot in the dark and subtly admitted my feelings by saying that they were your own. I was watching your reactions, that's how I figured it all out." He explained.

"So…in other words…you tricked me!"

"I told you, fortune tellers are con-artists." He said.

"Then what does that make you?"

"Shut up," he sighed.

Rukia smiled and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Ichigo. Even if you're a con-artist."

Ichigo's eye twitched as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
